10. Grandline Saga
Diese Saga ist zeitlich mehrere Monate nach dem Ende der vorherigen 09. Saga anzusiedeln und legt den hauptsächlichen Aspekt auf die Welt der Piraten, die Vorsar und Hektor bereits zuvor zumindest oberflächlich, kennengelernt hatten. Hier tauchen die Helden erstmals richtig in die Welt der Seefahrer ein und erkunden damit zum ersten Mal in den Chroniken auch die Ozeane. Dabei tauchen viele bekannte und ikonische Piraten Charaktere wieder auf, deren Geschichten auch teilweise erweitert und vertieft werden, ebenso haben etliche neue, die Ozeane bereisende Charaktere, ihr Debüt. Inhalt: Etliche Monate nach der Schlacht in Azeroth hat der Alltag die Bewohner von Schloss Mondfels wieder fest im Griff. Als Er gerade einige Leute für die Arbeit in den Silberminen eingestellt hat, bemerkt Vorsar, dass die Piraten unter Barbossa und Kolnar wieder am Hafen angelegt haben. Um dem Alltagstrott zu entkommen, verlassen Vorsar und Hektor in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion das Schloss, um mit den Piraten zur See zu fahren und die berüchtigte Grandline kennen zu lernen. Nach einer spektakulären Fahrt über den Rivers Mountain landet die Gruppe zunächst auf Jaya, wo Sie direkt in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Beim Kampf mit dem Piraten Bellamy um eine Teufelsfrucht werden Vorsar und Hektor gefangen genommen und zusammen mit Jack Sparrow an den Pranger gestellt. In einer spektakulären Flucht flieht die Gruppe schließlich mithilfe der noch freien Piraten von der Insel, während kurz darauf Sephiroth auf der Insel auftaucht, Verbündete in Form von Fullbody Eisenfaust und Käpt'n Ratte macht und mehrere Teufelsfrüchte ausfindig machen kann, die seine Kräfte enorm steigern. Als die Gruppe schließlich mit einem Eternal Port die Insel Alabasta erreicht, werden Sie sogleich von der Baroque Firma angegriffen, welche die Insel, wie schon einmal Jahre zuvor, fest umklammert hält. Die Helden kämpfen sich durch die Hafenstadt Nanohana, wobei sich Ihnen Don Creek und seine Leute anschließen und machen sich dann auf den Weg nach Rainbase, wo es zum Showdown kommen soll. Direkt vor den Toren der Stadt laufen Sie aber in eine Falle des Drahtziehers der Besatzung, Sir Crocodile und müssen sich zunächst gegen seine Special Agents in einer Festung aus Sand behaupten, ehe der eigentliche Kampf vor dem Goldregen Casino beginnen kann. Der Kampf endet, nach einem erbitterten Gefecht zwar mit einem Sieg für Vorsar, doch dieser Sieg zerrinnt zwischen seinen Fingern, als Sephiroth erscheint, Sir Crocodile tödlich verwundet und eine Deadline für den Kampf mit Vorsar setzt, ehe Er ganz Alabasta zerstören will. Hektor und Gazlowe gelingt es in einer verzweifelten Aktion und unterstützt von Gazzif, den Erzfeind von Sephiroth, Cloud zu mobilisieren und Ihm durch eine Teufelsfrucht einen Kraftschub zu verpassen, sodass Er sich seinem alten Feind stellen kann. Es kommt zu einem höllischen Kampf, der beinahe die Insel auseinanderreißt, aber mit einem vorübergehenden Sieg für Cloud endet. Nachdem Schloss Mondfels ein Bündnis mit dem Königshaus Nefeltari von Alabasta geschlossen hat, kommt es noch zu einem gewaltigen Schwertkampf zwischen Vorsar und Mihawk Falkenauge, bei dem es zwar keinen Sieger gibt, Vorsar aber seine Stärke beweist und als neues Mitglied der Sieben Samurai anerkannt wird. Handlung: Neue Abenteuer Mehrere Monate sind vergangen, seit Vorsar und Hektor mit ihrer Gefolgschaft Azeroth verlassen haben und nach Schloss Mondfels zurückgekehrt sind. Dort ist Vorsar umgehend von seinen königlichen Pflichten eingeholt worden, die während seiner Abwesenheit von Alexandra übernommen wurden. Die hat sich inzwischen jedoch stark verändert und ist von einer lockeren und nicht sehr pflichtbewussten Vampirin zu einer ernsten Königin geworden, die erkannt hat, dass mit der Herrscherwürde auch eine große Verantwortung für das Volk einhergeht, was Vorsar jedoch stets ignoriert hat. So wird der Schwertmeister nach seiner Rückkehr schnell dazu gezwungen, seine Herrschaft aufzunehmen und Zeit für das Volk zu finden. Zu seinen ersten großen Entscheidungen gehört die Eröffnung einer Silbermine, da in den Bergen um das Königreich Mondfels in den Wochen seiner Abwesenheit aufgrund eines Erdrutschs mehrere, große Silberadern entdeckt worden sind. Zu seinem Glück kann Vorsar unter den Fremden, die täglich bei Ihm vorsprechen und Ihm als König ihre Aufwartung machen, auch ein paar Leute anheuern, die sich bereit erklären, in den Silberminen zu arbeiten. So findet er in zwei sprengwütigen Goblins, die sich selbst als die Kipo-Brüder bezeichnen, schnell gute Arbeiter, um die Stollen der Mine anzulegen und kann sogar einen Zwerg namens Gambling Redbeard als neuen Vorarbeiter gewinnen. Während Vorsar gezwungen ist, seinen Staatsgeschäften nachzugehen, genießt Hektor die freie und friedliche Zeit in Mondfels und hält sich viele Abende lang in den Tavernen der Stadt auf, in denen die vielen Besucher absteigen, um sich Geschichten anzuhören und selbst seine Abenteuer zu erzählen. Gelegentlich unterstützt er auch Ingenier Gazlowe der, inspiriert durch die Flugfähigkeit der Vampire, begonnen hat, an einem neuen, großen Projekt zu arbeiten. Während dieser Zeit begegnet Hektor eines Abends in den Tavernen auch Käpt'n Barbossa und seiner Piratencrew, die nach langer Seereise mal wieder auf einen Abstecher nach Schloss Mondfels zurückgekehrt sind. So hört der junge Vampir viele Geschichten über die Seefahrt und die endlose Weite der Ozeane, was Ihn schnell an ihren Besuch im Calm Belt und die Überquerung des Rivers Mountain erinnert. Von Barbossa erfährt er auch, dass dieser bald eine Expedition auf die Grandline plant, um dort neue Abenteuer erleben und vielleicht endlich den Geisterpiraten Käpt'n Kolnar loswerden zu können, der sich immer noch das Schiff von Richèlieu mit Barbossa teilen muss. Da Hektor glaubt, dass eine Luftveränderung sowohl Ihm als auch Vorsar wieder gut tun könnte, unterrichtet er alsbald seinen Meister von der Idee, die Piraten zur Grandline zu begleiten, was auch bei dem Schwertmeister großen Anklang findet. Nur einen Tag später legen Vorsar und Hektor in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion zusammen mit den Piraten Richtung Grandline ab, da keiner die erneute Flucht des Königs vor seinen Pflichten mitbekommen soll. Pirateninsel Jaya Einige Tage nach der Abreise von Schloss Mondfels erreichen Vorsar, Hektor und die Piraten schließlich die Redline, die gewaltigen, zerklüfteten Klippen, die die Grandline vom Rest der Welt trennen. Die Überquerung des Rivers Mountain erweist sich trotz der Tatsache, dass dies nicht ihr erstes Mal ist, als schwierig und erneut kommen Ihnen die Kenntnisse über Navigation und Hindernisse dieser Route von Käpt'n Kolnar zu Hilfe. Als das Schiff schließlich die Grandline erreicht hat, bleibt Ihnen nur, dem Eternal Port zu folgen, den Barbossa während seiner letzten Reise erbeuten konnte, da jegliche andere Form der Navigation auf der Grandline nahezu unmöglich ist. Da Barbossa keinerlei Interesse daran hegt, das One Piece zu bergen, sondern die Grandline nur auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und Freiheit bereist, besteht für die Gruppe keinerlei Anlass, sich an eine festgelegte Route zu halten. So kann die Crew die gefährlichen und teilweise eigentümlichen Inseln der Grandlline großteils hinter sich lassen und in nur wenigen Tagen das vom Eternal Port ausgewiesene Ziel, die Pirateninsel Jaya, erreichen. Auf Jaya angekommen, stellen Vorsar und Hektor schnell fest, dass die Insel dem legendären Piratennest Tortuga in der Karibik nicht nur sehr ähnlich ist, sondern fast genau gleich und diesem erhebliche Konkurrenz machen könnte. Die Crew trennt sich schließlich zur Erkundung der großen Stadt, da jeder eine andere Vorstellung davon hat, was man in einem Piratennest wie Jaya alles erleben kann. Während Vorsar über die Insel streift und von einigen Geschichtenerzählern Legenden über die berühmten Sieben Samurai der Meere hört, macht Hektor an einem Stand auf dem exotischen Markt eine ganz besondere Entdeckung: eine der legendären Teufelsfrüchte, deren Existenz Ihm durch die Tatsache, dass auch Cibon einst von einer solchen Frucht gegessen hatte, schon bekannt war. Hektor ist sofort erpicht darauf, diese Frucht zu erwerben, um herauszufinden, ob er damit seine eigenen Fähigkeiten verbessern könnte, indem er sich mit Teufelskräften noch stärker macht. Doch noch ehe er den Verkäufer überzeugen kann, Ihm die Teufelsfrucht zu überlassen, zeigt auch noch ein anderer Pirat ein starkes Interesse an der Frucht: der gefürchtete Bellamy. Zwar verfügt dieser bereits über Teufelskräfte, will die Frucht jedoch für ein Mitglied seiner Crew erwerben, um damit die Schlagkraft seiner Bande zu erweitern. Als Bellamy einfach nicht lockerlassen will, greift sich Hektor schließlich kurzerhand die Teufelsfrucht und flüchtet damit, doch der Pirat kann Ihn durch die Fähigkeiten der Spiral-Frucht, über welche er verfügt, ohne weiteres quer über die ganze Insel verfolgen. Vorsar bemerkt recht schnell, dass Hektor es nach dem kurzen Aufenthalt auf Jaya bereits geschafft hat, sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und kommt seinem vampirischen Nachkommen schließlich zu Hilfe. Zunächst scheint es so, als wäre Bellamy dem Vampir durch seine enorme Sprungkraft überlegen, doch als Vorsar das Muster in den Sprüngen des Piraten entdeckt, kann er diesen letztlich mit nur einem einzigen Schwerthieb außer Gefecht setzen. Doch Vorsar kommt nicht einmal dazu, seinen schnellen Sieg zu genießen oder Hektor nach dem Ursprung des Tumultes zu fragen, denn schnell sehen er und sein Gefährte sich von Marinesoldaten umzingelt, die sich wegen einer gewagten Razzia auf der Pirateninsel herumtreiben und vom gefürchteten Käpt'n Smoker persönlich angeführt werden. Da Vorsar sich nicht an unschuldigen Menschen vergreifen oder gar Zivilisten in Gefahr bringen will, lassen er und Hektor sich letztlich gefangen nehmen und auf dem Marktplatz der Stadt öffentlich als Piraten und Verbrecher an den Pranger stellen. Schwierigkeiten auf der Pirateninsel Auf dem Marktplatz ausgestellt und angeprangert, merken Vorsar und Hektor, dass sie nicht die einzigen Piraten sind, die Smoker gefangengenommen hat. Auch Jack Sparrow, den die beiden erst auf den zweiten Blick wiedererkennen, befindet sich dort in der gleichen, unangenehmen Situation. Dieser erzählt, dass er kürzlich die Black Pearl an windige Piraten verloren hätte, die zu einer Organisation gehören würden, die man die "Baroque Firma" nennt. Beim Versuch, auf Jaya eine neue Crew anzuheuern, um die Pearl zurückzuerlangen, wäre er nun Smoker ins Netz gegangen. Vorsar verspricht Jack umgehend, diesem zu helfen, sein Schiff zurückzuerlangen, als Gegenleistung für die Unterstützung, die der Pirat den beiden Vampiren in der Vergangenheit geleistet hatte (wenn auch nie ganz freiwillig). Doch noch ehe er einen Fluchtplan ausarbeiten kann, kommt Ihnen der Zufall in Form der Mentalität der Bürger Jayas zu Hilfe. Smoker hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Bevölkerung von Jaya sich auf die Seite der Piraten stellen würde, sondern hatte gehofft, dass die gefangenen Piraten als abschreckendes Beispiel dienen und die Bürger dazu veranlassen würde, die Freibeuter in ihrer Mitte auszuliefern, um einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu entgehen. Doch diese verehren die Piraten als freie Seefahrer und Helden und gehen gewaltsam und protestierend gegen die Marine vor. Käpt'n Barbossa und Käpt'n Kolnar nutzen mit ihrer Crew diese Ablenkung schließlich aus, um einen Angriff auf die Marine zu starten und ihre gefangenen Kameraden aus Smokers Gewalt zu befreien. Nachdem sie Vorsar und Hektor gerettet haben, will Barbossa Jack zunächst zurücklassen, doch dieser behauptet, den Eternal Port einer anderen Insel zu besitzen, mit dem sie von Jaya flüchten könnten. Dies genügt als Grund, dass Barbossa widerwillig auch Jack aus der Gefangenschaft befreit. Als die Crew sich mit vereinten Kräften in Richtung Hafen durchkämpft, stellen Sie schnell fest, dass ihr Schiff von der Marine beschlagnahmt und unter Quarantäne gestellt wurde. Da ein Angriff zur Befreiung zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und außerdem zu risikoreich wäre, entschließt sich die Gruppe, ein anderes Schiff im Hafen zu kapern und schließlich finden die Helden sogar abseits gelegen eine Galeone, die nicht wie ein Piratenschiff aussieht und daher nicht beschlagnahmt wurde. Dabei fällt Vorsar aus dem Augenwinkel ein orientalisches Schiff auf, dass Ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkommt, doch bleibt Ihm keine Zeit, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Unter den Anweisungen von Jack, Barbossa und Kolnar gelingt es der Crew, das Schiff rasch flott zu machen und abzulegen, noch ehe die Marine die kleine Gruppe einholen kann. Da Smoker nicht weiß, zu welcher Insel der Eternal Port der Piraten zeigt, ist eine Verfolgung aussichtslos. Um seiner Wut über das Entkommen der Piraten Luft zu machen, lässt er kurzerhand Käpt'n Richelièu verhaften, den er als Komplizen der Bande ansieht, da es auf dem beschlagnahmten Schiff Indizien dafür gibt, dass dies einmal das Schiff des französischen Korsaren gewesen ist. Kurze Zeit später nur stellt sich heraus, dass das Schiff, mit dem die Piraten Smokers Griff entkommen sind, ebenfalls Richelièu gehört hat, was Smokers Verdacht letztlich nur bestätigt. Sephiroths Pläne Vorsars Verdacht, wem das orientalische Schiff, dass Ihm so bekannt vorkommt, gehören könnte, erweist sich als richtig, da nur kurze Zeit vor der überstürzten Flucht der Helden von Jaya auch Sephiroth und Gazzif, der immer noch der Gefangene des Schwertmeisters ist, auf der Insel angekommen sind. Der Schwertmeister hält es jedoch für angemessen, keine Konfrontation mit Vorsar oder der Marine zu provozieren, da er immer noch nicht gefunden hat, wonach er sucht. Zwar gehört Ihm inzwischen die Wunderlampe, doch von Gazzif hat Sephiroth von den Früchten des Meeres erfahren, die der Händler schon lange sucht und diese Suche hat Ihn nach Jaya geführt, da er hofft, in den Aufzeichnungen der Marine mehr Informationen erlangen zu können. Noch während Smoker und seine Leute mit Vorsar und Hektor auf dem Marktplatz beschäftigt sind, begibt sich Sephiroth ohne große Mühe an Bord des großen Marineschiffes, welches im Hafen vor Anker liegt um die Aufzeichnungen zu durchsuchen. Dabei kommt er auch an der Bilge vorbei, in der sich zwei weitere Gefangene Smokers befinden: Fullbody Eisenfaust und Käpt'n Ratte, beide ehemalige Offiziere der Marine, die durch ihre Taten in Ungnade gefallen sind und von Smoker nach Marineford überführt werden sollen. Diese bitten Sephiroth darum, sie zu befreien und sie somit vor der Hinrichtung zu bewahren. Zunächst ist dieser jedoch nicht interessiert, bis die beiden Offiziere Ihm anbieten, ihm das von ihm gewünschte Buch zu zeigen und ihn bei seiner Suche zu unterstützen. Sephiroth kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass Ihm einige Verbündete in dieser, für Ihn fremden Welt, sicherlich nicht schaden könnten und befreit die beiden schließlich. Fullbody und Ratte halten sogar Wort und zeigen Sephiroth eine Ausgabe vom Buch der Teufelsfrüchte, in welchem der Schwertmeister alle Aufzeichnungen über die von Ihm gewünschte Frucht nachlesen kann. Zusammen mit Gazzif, Fullbody Eisenfaust und Käpt'n Ratte verlässt Sephiroth Jaya schließlich nur kurze Zeit nach Vorsar und seinen Gefährten, jedoch zunächst in anderer Richtung. Zusammen mit seinen neuen Helfern und den Informationen des Händlers und dem Buch folgend, bricht Sephiroth zu einer kleinen Insel auf, wo sich noch ein Exemplar der gefürchteten Finster-Frucht, jener Frucht, die er unbedingt sein eigen nennen will, befinden soll. Normalerweise wäre die Insel kaum zu erreichen, doch Sephiroths mächtige Aura überstrahlt die Magnetströmungen der Grandline und ermöglicht es Ihm dadurch, auch ohne Lockport durch die See zu navigieren. Nur wenige Tage später erreichen Er und seine Handlanger schließlich die unbewohnte Insel, die dadurch so schwer zu finden ist, dass sie sich auf dem Rücken einer riesigen, allerdings toten, Schildkröte befindet, die von der Strömung getrieben wird und die Insel daher nur unregelmäßig an verschiedenen Stellen vorbeitreibt. Dort angekommen machen sich Sephiroth, Gazzif, Fullbody Eisenfaust und Käpt'n Ratte sofort auf die Suche nach der Finster-Frucht, welche sie nur mit etlichen Mühen und Strapazen im Dschungel der Insel schließlich entdecken können. Nebenbei finden sie auch noch zwei weitere Teufelsfrüchte, die Sephiroth als Belohnung Fullbody und Ratte überlassen will, um sie stärker zu machen, da er für schwächliche Helfer keine Verwendung findet. So erlangt Sephiroth schließlich tatsächlich die Teufelskräfte der Finster-Frucht, während Fullbody von der Katzen-Frucht: Modell Weißer Tiger isst und Käpt'n Ratte die Eigenschaften der Bomb-Bomb-Frucht erlangt. Um seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu testen, fasst Sephiroth schließlich den Entschluss, Vorsar und seine Gefährten unschädlich zu machen, ehe diese Ihm eines Tages gefährlich werden könnten. Kampf um die Black Pearl Zur selben Zeit befinden sich Vorsar, Hektor und die Piraten auf dem Kurs, welcher der Eternal Port von Jack anzeigt. Dieser erklärt, dass er diesen Lockport von den Agenten der Baroque Firma gestohlen hätte und er sie daher automatisch zu Ihnen und damit der Black Pearl führen würde. Tatsächlich scheint die Theorie von Jack aufzugehen, denn nach nur wenigen Tagen erreicht die Crew die Wüsteninsel Alabasta und bemerkt schnell, dass vor der Hafenstadt Nanohana unzählige Schiffe der Baroque Firma vor Anker liegen. Während es Jacks einziges Anliegen ist, schnellstmöglich die Pearl zurückzuerobern und damit zu flüchten, erkennt Vorsar all zu schnell, dass die gesamte Insel von den Agenten der Firma beherrscht und die Bevölkerung unterdrückt wird. Der Vampir beschließt, sich das mal anzusehen, will aber zunächst Jack dabei unterstützen, sein Schiff zurück zu bekommen. Tatsächlich, zu Jacks großer Freude, liegt die Pearl im Hafen von Nanohana vor Anker, wird jedoch von etlichen Agenten der Baroque Firma bewacht. Darunter auch einige sogenannte "Special Agents" deren Decknamen ihre Stärke verraten sollen. Beim Versuch, das Schiff zurückzuerobern, bekommen es Vorsar und Hektor mit Mr. 8 und Miss Monday zu tun. Während dem Kampf erfahren die beiden Vampire, dass die Baroque Firma vor einiger Zeit bereits von den berüchtigten Strohhut-Piraten zerschlagen worden sei, der Boss sie aber wieder aufgebaut habe, um Rache an Alabasta zu nehmen und seine Ziele doch noch zu erreichen. Einige Agenten wären sogar ausgetauscht worden, darunter auch Mr. 8 und Miss Monday. Als Vorsar und Hektor versuchen, die beiden zu besiegen, zeigt sich, dass sie ebenfalls über Teufelskräfte verfügen, die den beiden Helden bislang unbekannt sind. So hat Mr. 8 von der Pudding-Frucht gegessen, die seinen kompletten Körper in eine wabblige Masse verwandelt hat und jeden Schwerthieb Vorsars zunichte macht, während Miss Monday von der Speed-Frucht gegessen hat und damit sogar schneller als die Vampire ist. Letztlich gelingt es Vorsar und Hektor nur, die beiden zu besiegen, weil sie sich durch ihre Kenntnis von Cibons Teufelskraft daran erinnern, dass Wasser Teufelskraftnutzer ausschalten kann. Zwar rettet Vorsar die Agenten wieder aus dem Meer, nachdem Er und Hektor die beiden versenken, um den Kampf zu gewinnen, lässt sie aber von der Bevölkerung in Gewahrsam nehmen. Neue Partnerschaften, neue Ziele Während die Bürger der Hafenstadt den Sieg über die Special Agents bejubeln und Vorsar immer wieder bitten, ins Landesinnere zu reisen, um den Anführer der Baroque Firma aufzuhalten und die Insel zu befreien, inspiziert Jack sein Schiff, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht nachhaltig von den Agenten beschädigt wurde. Während diesem Rundgang entdeckt Jack in der Bilge mehrere Gefangene, die von den Agenten vorübergehend in dem Schiff untergebracht wurden. Neben Jacks ehemaliger Crew, bestehend aus Mr. Gibbs, Cotton und Marty, befinden sich auch drei andere Piraten an Bord, die Jack bisher noch nicht kennt. Schnell zeigt sich, dass es sich bei den Gefangenen um den im East Blue gefürchteten Paten der Piratenarmada, Don Creek und seine beiden Getreuen, Gin und Perle Eisenschild handelt. Da Jack die Geschichten von Creek kennt, will er diesen gefangenlassen, doch Vorsar überredet Ihn, den Paten freizulassen. Dieser erzählt auf die Nachfrage Vorsars schließlich, dass er und seine verbliebene Crew zur Grandline kamen, um eine neue Armada aufzustellen, während eines Überfalls auf Alabasta jedoch von der ankommenden Baroque Firma angegriffen und besiegt worden waren. Dabei hatte er seine gesamte Crew mit Ausnahme von Gin und Perle verloren. Vorsar erkennt langsam, wie gefährlich die Baroque Firma wirklich ist und entscheidet sich, die Insel zu befreien. Sowohl Hektor, als auch die Piraten unter Kolnar und Barbossa, sowie Don Creek, der sich rächen will, sind bereit, sich Ihm dabei anzuschließen, lediglich Jack will die Insel schnellstmöglich verlassen. Erst Barbossa gelingt es mit einer List, Jack auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, indem er diesem einredet, dass das Königshaus von Alabasta für die Rettung sicherlich mehr Gold zahlen würde, als es auf der Isla de Muerta gegeben habe. Tatsächlich lässt Jack sich davon überzeugen, doch diese Bemerkung hört auch Don Creek, dem klar wird, dass Jack den Aufenthaltsort dieser Insel kennt und sich inzwischen unter Piraten die Geschichte vom Aztekenfluch verbreitet hatte, sodass auch Creek davon weiß. Da er glaubt, mit diesem Fluch unbesiegbar werden zu können, plant Creek, nicht von Jacks Seite zu weichen, bis dieser ihn zur Isla de Muerta geführt hat und tut seine Crew, gegen Jacks Willen, mit dessen zusammen. Da dieser keinen Widerspruch duldet und er körperlich überlegen ist, bleibt Sparrow vorerst keine Wahl, als zuzustimmen. Durch die Bewohner von Nanohana erfahren Vorsar und seine Gefährten schließlich, dass der Hauptsitz der Baroque Firma, wie schon zu früherer Zeit, in der Stadt Rainbase liege, im großen Goldregencasino. Tatsächlich bestätigen die gefangenen Agenten diese Aussage und teilen mit, dass Sir Crocodile dort darauf wartet, dass seine Leute das Porneglyph aus den Trümmern des Mausoleums in Arbana ausgegraben haben, auf dem er nach wie vor den Fundort der antiken Waffe Pluton vermutet. Gleichzeitig hat er sich zum Regent des Wüstenreiches aufgeschwungen, den bisherigen Herrscher, König Kobra entmachtet und Rainbase zur neuen Hauptstadt erklärt. Nachdem die Vorbereitungen für die beschwerliche Reise durch die Wüste getroffen sind, unter anderem benötigen Vorsar und Hektor als Vampire dichte Sonnenschutzmäntel, um nicht von der Sonne erledigt zu werden, bricht die Gruppe schließlich Richtung Rainbase auf. Dabei bleibt ihr Aufbruch jedoch nicht unbemerkt, denn Mr. 13 und Miss Friday, besser bekannt als die "Unglücksraben", haben die Gruppe belauscht und berichten Sir Crocodile schnellstmöglich davon, dass neue Widersacher auf dem Weg nach Rainbase seien, sodass der Boss der Firma genügend Zeit hat, sich auf die Ankunft seiner Feinde vorzubereiten. Die Falle des Krokodils Nach zwei Tagen Marsch durch die Wüste, in denen Vorsar und seine Begleiter lediglich eine längere Pause in der Oase Yuba gemacht hatten, erreicht die kleine Gruppe schließlich Rainbase, deren Stadteingänge von etlichen Billions und Millions umstellt sind, die verhindern sollen, das jemand die Stadt ungebeten betritt oder verlässt. Schnell zeigt sich, dass Rainbase inzwischen einer Festung gleicht und ein Angriff durch die vielen Zivilisten innerhalb der Stadt noch zusätzlich erschwert wird. Diese Erkenntnis kommt der Gruppe jedoch zu spät, als sie den Ansturm auf die Stadt, mit dem Ziel die Barrikaden am Eingang zu durchbrechen, bereits gestartet haben. Als Vorsar dann seine Kameraden noch aufhalten will, nutzt Crocodile dieses kurze Zögern aus und fängt die Gruppe in einer riesigen Festung aus Sand, die er in der endlosen Wüste direkt unter den Helden entstehen lassen kann. Das Innere dieser Burg unterteilt er in mehrere Kammern, sodass die Gefährten voneinander getrennt werden und sich nicht einfach mit vereinten Kräften aus Crocodiles Falle befreien können. Vorsar findet sich rasch mit Kolnar und etlichen weiteren Piraten, darunter auch Pintel, Ragetti und Mr. Gibbs in einer Kammer wieder. Die Versuche auszubrechen, erweisen sich zunächst als fruchtlos, da der Sand durch die schiere Menge kaum zu durchbrechen ist. Dann tauchen auch noch Mr. 3 und Miss Goldenweek in der Sandburg auf, um den Angreifern den Garaus zu machen. Vorsar unterschätzt die beiden Agenten und glaubt nicht, dass sie Ihm gefährlich werden können, was sich jedoch recht schnell als verhängnisvoller Fehler herausstellt, denn der Sand, kombiniert mit dem Wachs, welches Mr. 3 durch die Teufelskraft der Wachs-Frucht erschaffen kann, ergibt eine tödliche Falle für Vorsars sterbliche Begleiter. Sein Schwert vermag das Wachs darüber hinaus nicht zu schneiden, sodass er anfangs wehrlos zu sein scheint. Doch dann kommt Ihm die rettende Idee, wie die Gruppe aus der Sandfestung entkommen könnte. Indem er Mr. 3, welcher darauf versessen ist, den Vampir in sein Kunstwerk einzubauen, immer wieder entgeht und sich nicht einwachsen lässt, greift der Baroque Agent zu immer stärkeren Wachsangriffen, die nach und nach weite Teile der Sandfestung zu Wachs werden lassen. Als die Burg schließlich mehr aus Wachs, denn aus Sand besteht, setzt Vorsar mittels Vampirmagie Feuer ein, um das Wachs zu schmelzen. Als das Wachs schmilzt und der darunter liegende Sand durch die Flüssigkeit erhärtet, kann Vorsar die Burg zum Einsturz bringen und sogar Mr. 3 und Miss Goldenweek mit einem Feuerangriff außer Gefecht setzen. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich Hektor zusammen mit Barbossa, Gin, Cotton und Marty in einer anderen Kammer, in welcher die Gruppe schnell von Mr. 1 und Miss Doublefinger angegriffen wird. Der Axtkämpfer kann Mr. 1, welcher von der Iron-Blade-Frucht gegessen hat, nicht das Geringste anhaben und auch Flucht ist nicht möglich, da Hektors einzige Waffe, die in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Sandmauer zu durchbrechen, die Golemaxt, sich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz befindet. Schnell geraten Er, Barbossa und die Piraten in arge Bedrängnis, bis Calcifer plötzlich anmerkt, dass der Sand um sie herum zu Wachs zu werden scheint. Auf den Rat der kleinen Flamme hin, zündet Hektor das Wachs an und hilft damit unwissentlich Vorsar bei seinem Befreiungsplan. Als der ganze Raum kurze Zeit später in lodernde Flammen gehüllt ist, schützen Calcifers Eigenschaften die Helden lange genug, dass sie aus der brennenden Sandburg ausbrechen können. Jack Sparrow findet sich indes zusammen mit Don Creek und Perle Eisenschild in einer weiteren Kammer wieder, in der sie nur Minuten später von Mr. 4 und Miss Merry Christmas, sowie Mr. 5 und Miss Halloween angegriffen werden. Alle Versuche von Jack, sich rauszureden scheitern und die drei Helden werden von unzähligen Explosionen eingedeckt, die einerseits von Mr. 4s Baseballs als auch von Mr. 5s Bombenangriffen kommen, da dieser von der Bomb-Bomb-Frucht gegessen hat. Nur mit Mühe kann Don Creek mittels seiner Rüstung die Angriffe aufhalten. Als die ganze Kammer schließlich von Rauch eingehüllt ist, kommt Jack die Idee, die Feinde gegeneinander auszuspielen, indem er sich deren durch den Pulverdampf eingeschränkte Sicht zu Nutze machen will. Tatsächlich geht sein Plan auf und die Baroque Agenten greifen sich bald versehentlich mehr selbst an als ihre Feinde. Als dann die Kammer mit Wachs überzogen wird, nutzt Creek die Gunst der Stunde und setzt den in seine Rüstung integrierten Flammenwerfer ein, um das Wachs zu schmelzen und die drei aus der Kammer zu befreien. Als die Gruppe sich außerhalb der lichterloh brennenden Sandburg wieder trifft, gehen sie sofort zum Angriff über und machen sich die dichten Rauchschwaden, welche durch die brennende Festung entstehen, zu Nutze, um unbemerkt in die Stadt und bis zum Goldregencasino vorzudringen. Krokodil gegen Fledermaus Crocodile hat inzwischen vom Casino aus beobachtet, wie seine Feinde sich spektakulär befreit und darüber hinaus auch noch seine Agenten besiegt haben. Um keine Schäden an seinem kostbaren Casino zu riskieren, stellt er sich Vorsar und seinen Gefährten vor dem Goldregencasino. Bald ist die Gruppe von Baroque Agenten eingekesselt, um die sich allerdings die Piraten kümmern wollen, während Vorsar und Hektor zum Angriff auf den Anführer übergehen. Zunächst scheint der Kampf gegen Crocodile relativ einfach zu sein, da die beiden Vampire bereits über Kenntnisse von dessen Teufelskraft vefügen, denn ihren Einsatz haben sie durch Cibon bereits oft genug erlebt. Doch dies erweist sich als Irrtum. Crocodile besitzt weit stärkere und teilweise komplett andere Angriffe als Cibon, sodass sich Vorsar und Hektor nicht auf ihr Wissen stützen können. Als Crocodile ihre Überraschung bemerkt und feststellt, dass sie seine Teufelskraft bereits zu kennen glaubten, erklärt er, dass der Einsatz und die Möglichkeiten spezieller Gaben und Fähigkeiten von jedem selbst abhängen und nicht allein von dem, wozu man in der Lage ist. Nach und nach geraten Vorsar und Hektor in Bedrängnis, halten jedoch jedem Angriff solange stand, bis der Schwertmeister Crocodile letztlich zum Einsatz eines gewaltigen Sandsturmes provoziert, der ganz Rainbase zerstören könnte. Als das Krokodil den Stum entfesselt, um seine lästigen Feinde zu erledigen, hält Vorsar mit der "Reject"-Technik seines Rotschwinge dagegen und hofft, auch einen solchen Angriff abfangen zu können, da Rotschwinge normalerweise nur die Energie direkter Treffer absorbieren kann. Crocodiles Worte jedoch haben den Vampir dazu bewegt, diese neue Idee auszuprobieren, was Hektor für Wahnsinn hält. Tatsächlich aber funktioniert Vorsars Plan, er kann genügend Energie des Sturms absorbieren, um seinerseits einen stürmischen Gegenschlag landen zu können. Als beide Stürme aufeinanderprallen, wird Crocodile von der Rückwirkung getroffen und gegen die Wände des Casinos geschlagen, was Ihm letztlich den Rest gibt. Sephiroths Auftritt Kaum ist der Kampf zuende, erscheinen auch schon Chaka und Peruh, die Wächter des Königshauses mit einigen Truppen in Rainbase, um die Baroque Agenten gefangen zu nehmen. Sie waren alarmiert worden, dass in Rainbase Aufstände begonnen hatten und wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Doch noch ehe die Bürger realisieren, dass die Baroque Firma ein weiteres Mal besiegt worden ist, erscheint urplötzlich ein alter Bekannter von Vorsar und Hektor auf dem Dach des Casinos: Sephiroth. Dieser hat den Kampf beobachtet und will nun die übrig gebliebenen Kämpfer erledigen. Dabei bezeichnet er alle Anwesenden als Schwächlinge und Versager, die ihre Ziele niemals erreichen könnten, weil sie schlicht und ergreifend zu schwach seien. Besonders den stolzen Crocodile, der sich nur mühsam aufrappelt, treffen die Worte hart und er startet zornig einen letzten Angriff auf Sephiroth, indem er diesem mit voller Sand-Kraft entgegen stürmt. Doch vor den entsetzten Augen aller hält der Andere mühelos dagegen, zückt im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Schwert Masamune, welches merkwürdigerweise dunkelschwarz leuchtet und streckt Crocodile damit nieder. Nach dieser dramatischen Demonstration seiner Stärke gibt Sephiroth den Anwesenden eine Stunde Zeit, sich vorzubereiten und Ihm dann in Arbana gegenüber zu treten. Sollten Sie nicht kommen, so droht Sephiroth mit der Zerstörung der Hauptstadt und dem Tod aller Einwohner. Ein verzweifelter Plan Vorsar, Hektor und die anderen Zeugen von Sephiroths Auftritt nutzen die gegebene Stunde, um sich zu beraten, was zu tun sei. Ihnen ist klar, dass keiner von Ihnen gegen diesen mächtigen Krieger gewinnen kann, schon gar nicht geschwächt nach dem Kampf gegen die Baroque Firma. Doch da erscheint unerwartet Hilfe in Gestalt von Gazzif, dem Araber, den Vorsar und Hektor bereits zuvor getroffen hatten. Er erklärt, dass er sich kurz von Sephiroth abgesetzt habe, jedoch nicht viel Zeit bliebe, ehe er zu diesem zurückkehren müsste, damit sein Verschwinden nicht bemerkt würde. Er überlasst Vorsar und den anderen eine weitere Teufelsfrucht, die sie auf der Insel gefunden hatten, doch Gazzif hatte den Fund dieser Frucht vor Sephiroth geheim gehalten, da sie das Gegenstück zu seiner darstellte. Als Gazzif wieder verschwindet, wird nur noch ein Krieger gebraucht, der diese Frucht essen und es mit Sephiroth aufnehmen könnte. Dabei erinnern sich Vorsar und Hektor an Vincent Valentines Geschichten über seinen ehemaligen Weggefährten und Freund Cloud, der Sephiroth in Midgard bereits einmal besiegt habe. Vorsar schickt Hektor los, um so schnell wie möglich nach Midgard zu reisen und Cloud zu suchen, während er sich Sephiroth im Kampf stellen und den Schwertkämpfer so lange wie möglich hinhalten will. Eine Stunde später taucht Vorsar wie verlangt vor den Toren Arbanas auf und während der Kampf zwischen den beiden Schwertkämpfern beginnt, fliegt Hektor als Fledermaus zurück Richtung Halloween Town, doch schon ahnend, dass er eine so weite Strecke niemals bewältigen können wird. Ein Held einer anderen Welt Tatsächlich wird Hektors Befürchtung schnell wahr, denn er ist nicht geübt im Einsatz des Fledermausmantels und kann als junger Vampir noch nicht solche Strecken bewältigen. Immer langsamer wird er und als sich seine Blutvorräte immer schneller verbrauchen, stürzt Hektor schließlich über dem Ozean ab. Im letzten Moment kann der Abstürzende von dem unerwartetsten aller Verbündeten aufgefangen werden: Ingenieur Gazlowe, der sein "Projekt" in Form eines gigantischen Luftschiffs inzwischen abgeschlossen hat und im Auftrag von Königin Alexandra auf der Suche nach Vorsar und Hektor war. Als Hektor Ihm die Sachlage erklärt, bringt Gazlowe ihn tatsächlich in kurzer Zeit nach Halloween Town, wo der Vampir und der Goblin das Portal durchschreiten und auf der anderen Seite die Stadt Midgard City betreten. Dort angekommen verzögert sich ihre Suche nach Cloud allerdings, da sie Ihn in dieser riesigen Stadt kaum finden können. Die Bewohner, die sie fragen, können ihnen nicht helfen und darüber hinaus verirren sich die Beiden auch noch in einer Stadt von dieser Größe. Durch Zufall gelangen sie jedoch schließlich in den Besitz eines Flyers, auf dem die Dienste des Strife-Delivery-Service angeboten werden und können mittels des Flyers endlich den Wohnsitz von Cloud und Tifa finden. Die Beiden sind zunächst nicht überzeugt, dass die Fremden, die einfch so in ihrer Wohnung auftauchen, auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagen, doch Hektor und Gazlowe können mit ihrem Wissen über Vincent schließlich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, zumal Cloud bereits Gerüchte der Shinra-Corporation gehört hatte, dass Sephiroth sich nicht mehr in dieser Welt befinden würde. Er willigt ein, den beiden Fremden zu helfen und folgt Hektor und Gazlowe, die Ihn durch das Dimensionsportal zurück in ihre Welt und danach mit dem Luftschiff zurück zur Grandline bringen. Showdown zwischen Licht und Finsternis Zur gleichen Zeit ist Vorsar in seinem Kampf mit Sephiroth in arge Bedrängnis geraten. Immer noch angeschlagen kann er kaum gegenhalten, zumal die neuen Fähigkeiten der Finster-Frucht, über welche Sephiroth nun verfügt, dem Vampir schwer zusetzen. Immer schwerer fällt es ihm, erneut zum Angriff überzugehen und die heftigen Attacken Sephiroths zu blocken und schließlich gelingt diesem, eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Vampirs zu finden und einen Angriff zu setzen. In letzter Sekunde fängt Hektor, der in diesem Moment mit Gazlowe und Cloud zurückgekehrt ist, den Angriff ab und wird anstelle Vorsars getroffen. Die Piraten geben Cloud, der über das Wiedersehen mit seinem alten Feind überrascht und schockiert ist, die Instruktionen, die sie von Gazzif bekommen haben. Obwohl Ihm das alles suspekt vorkommt, isst Cloud tatsächlich die Teufelsfrucht, bei welcher es sich um die Funkel-Frucht handelt und gewinnt so die Stärke des Lichts, um damit gegen Sephiroths Finsternis angehen zu können. Obwohl er noch keine Ahnung hat, wie man die Gaben der Teufelskräfte richtig einsetzen muss, nimmt Cloud schließlich Vorsars Platz als Sephiroths Kontrahent ein. Dieser ist überrascht, aber auch amüsiert, Cloud wiederzusehen und ein Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit beginnt. Alle Lebewesen, die sich auf der Insel befinden, werden Zeuge, wie der Kampf zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth entbrennt. Tatsächlich scheint Cloud nichts von seiner alten Stärke eingebüßt zu haben und über die nötige Kraft zu verfügen, Sephiroth auszuschalten, doch da er von den neuen Fähigkeiten, über die er nun verfügt, noch keine Ahnung hat, wendet sich das Blatt recht schnell zu Gunsten von Sephiroth. Immer weiter drängt er den anderen Kämpfer zurück und fügt ihm etliche Verletzungen zu. Die ganze Insel erbebt während dem Kampf und Chaka und Peruh befürchten, dass Alabasta diese Auseinandersetzung möglicherweise nicht überstehen wird. Da Vorsar dies nicht zulassen will, rappelt er sich für einen letzten Angriff auf, allein schon, um die Verletzung zu rächen, die Sephiroth Hektor zugefügt hat. Er lädt seine letzte Energie in einen Impact Angriff mit Rotschwinge, der Sephiroth in den Rücken trifft und diesen eine Sekunde ablenkt. Cloud nutzt diesen Moment für einen Gegenschlag und kann Sephiroth, der zu spät blocken will, einen heftigen Treffer verpassen. Als Licht und Dunkelheit in solcher Intensität aufeinanderprallen, bricht tatsächlich die Insel langsam aber sicher auseinander. Doch der Treffer hat gesessen und Sephiroth erkennt, dass diese Wunde seine Niederlage besiegeln könnte, wenn er weiterkämpft. Zusammen mit Käpt'n Ratte und Fullbody Eisenfaust zieht er sich zurück, verspricht aber, eines Tages den Sieg über seine Kontrahenten Vorsar und Cloud zu erringen. Die Samurai der Meere Noch am selben Abend haben die Bewohner Alabastas begonnen, die Verletzten zu versorgen und den Schaden zu reparieren. Die tiefen Risse, die sich quer durch die ganze Insel ziehen, müssen schnellstmöglich beseitigt werden, um zu verhindern, dass Alabasta vollends auseinanderbricht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit König Kobra und seiner Tochter Vivi kehren Vorsar, Hektor und die anderen nach Nanohana zurück, um die Insel schnellstens zu verlassen, da allen klar ist, dass Alabasta nicht sicher ist, solange Vorsar und seine Gefährten sich dort befinden. Dennoch dankt der König für die Hilfe der Vampire und bietet ein Bündnis zwischen den Königshäusern Nefeltari und Mondfels an, was Vorsar freudig annimmt. Zurück in Nanohana werden Vorsar und Hektor allerdings bereits erwartet: Mihawk Falkenauge Dulacre, der größte menschliche Schwertkämpfer der Welt und Mitglied der Sieben Samurai der Meere ist nach Alabasta gekommen, nachdem er Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass sich mehrere große Schwertkämpfer momentan dort aufhalten würden. Als er Vorsar sieht, zweifelt er den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Gerüchte an und kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Vampir ein ebenbürtiger Gegner wäre. Im Gegenzug ist Vorsar sofort Feuer und Flamme, als er erfährt, dass Falkenauge einer der Sieben Samurai ist. Seit er auf Jaya von den Samurai gehört hatte, hofft er bereits, einem zu begegnen, da er es auf die momentan freie Position als Nachfolger von Sir Crocodile abgesehen hat. So lässt er sich auf einen Deal mit Falkenauge ein. Einen kurzen Kampf zwischen den beiden Schwertkämpfern. Wenn es Vorsar gelingen sollte, Mihawk innerhalb von fünf Minuten eine Wunde zuzufügen, würde dieser bei der Weltregierung persönlich Vorsar als Nachfolger für Crocodile vorschlagen. Wenn es Vorsar innerhalb des Zeitraumes nicht gelänge, müsste er seine Karriere als Schwertkämpfer aufgeben. Obwohl es Hektor nicht gefällt, nimmt Vorsar an und die Zeit beginnt zu laufen. Doch was sich Vorsar als so einfach gedacht hatte, erweist sich letztlich als enorm schwierig. Mihawk ist mit seinem Black Sword Yoru ein ernstzunehmender Gegner und blockiert Vorsar immer wieder, obwohl dieser alle möglichen Finten und Ausfallattacken versucht. Ihm wird bald klar, warum Mihawk der beste, menschliche Schwertkämpfer der Welt ist. Dieser trifft Vorsar dagegen häufiger und erst nach einer Weile wird Vorsar klar, dass genau das der Schwachpunkt ist. Als er wieder einen Angriff setzt, den Mihawk parieren kann, geht der Schwertkämpfer zum Gegenangriff über und Vorsar lässt es geschehen, sodass das Black Sword ihn direkt durchbohrt, was er als Vampir allerdings überleben kann. Als er den Angriff ausführt, gibt sich Mihawk jedoch zwangsläufig eine Blöße und Vorsar kann ihn mit einem Hieb seines Schwertes an der Schulter verletzen. Falkenauge erkennt seine Niederlage an und verspricht, Vorsar als würdigen Kandidaten für die Sieben Samurai vorzuschlagen und erklärt überdies, die Gerüchte wären wohl doch wahr gewesen. Nachdem Falkenauge die Insel kurz darauf verlassen hat, trennen sich die Wege der Vampire von den Piraten. Vorsar und Hektor kehren mit Gazlowe nach Mondfels zurück, ehe Alexandra Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzt, um sie zu finden und auch Cloud schließt sich Ihnen an, um sich mit Vincent auszutauschen, der ja immer noch in Mondfels ist. Barbossa und Kolnar setzen ihre Seereise über die Grandline fort, während Jack widerwillig zusammen mit Don Creek auf der Black Pearl Richtung Isla de Muerta segeln soll. Gazzif letztlich ist endlich kein Gefangener von Sephiroth mehr und entschließt sich, Barbossa und Kolnar eine Weile zu begleiten, um die Suche nach dieser ganz bestimmten Teufelsfrucht endlich fortsetzen zu können. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Pirates of the Caribbean: Wie schon in der 6. Saga tauchen auch hier wieder zahlreiche Elemente und Persönlichkeiten aus der Filmreihe "Pirates of the Caribbean" auf. Hatten beim ersten Auftritt diverser Charaktere der Reihe wie z.B. von Barbossa und Jack Sparrow erst die Ereignisse aus dem 1. Film stattgefunden, scheinen während der Abwesenheit der Charaktere innerhalb der Chronik auch die filmischen Ereignisse des 2. und 3. Films eingetreten zu sein. So werden diverse Referenzen an gewisse Ereignisse aus den Filmen eingebaut und insbesondere Jack und Barbossa diskutieren immer wieder über Begebenheiten, welche in den Filmen stattgefunden haben. * One Piece: Ein großer Teil der Schauplätze sowie diverse Personen dieser Saga entstammen der populären Anime Serie/Manga Reihe "One Piece" von Eiichiro Oda. Dabei tauchen viele bekannte Persönlichkeiten auf und auch die legendäre Strohhutbande findet zumindest Erwähnung, auch wenn diese nicht persönlich in Erscheinung treten. Es ist lange nicht klar, zu welchem Zeitpunkt innerhalb der Manga-Reihe die Handlung steht, wenn Sie in die Chroniken eingebunden wird. Da jedoch oft Bezug darauf genommen wird, dass der Verbleib der Strohhüte unbekannt ist und diverse Ereignisse wie z.B. Impel Down, namentlich genannt werden, ist davon auszugehen, dass sämtliche Ereignisse bis zu jenen 2 Jahren eingetreten sind, in denen sich die Strohhüte getrennt hatten, um sich für die Neue Welt vorzubereiten. * Monkey Island: Auch wenn weder handlungstechnische, noch sonstige wichtige Elemente aus der bekannten Videospielreihe "Monkey Island" Ihren Weg in die Chroniken gefunden haben, so gibt es doch kleinere Elemente, die eingebaut worden sind. So stehlen Vorsar und Hektor von einem französischen Piraten namens Richelieu ein Schiff, was eine Referenz auf den Piraten aus dem 3. Teil der Reihe, "The Curse of Monkey Island" ist, in welchem ebenfalls ein solcher Pirat auftritt, der von Guybrush Threepwood um so ziemlich alles gebracht wird, was Er besitzt. * Final Fantasy VII: Etliche Elemente aus dem Videospiel "Final Fantasy VII" in Form diverser Charaktere haben Ihren Weg in diese Chronik gefunden. Dabei werden bereits zuvor begonnene Handlungsfäden bezüglich des Charakters Sephiroth weitergesponnen und vertieft. Neu ist das erneute Auftauchen von Cloud sowie seine erneute Konfrontation mit seinem Erzfeind. Diese Begegnung erinnert an den Animationsfilm "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" in welchem es ebenfalls zu einer erneuten Begegnung von Cloud und Sephiroth kommt, obgleich Ersterer eigentlich immer davon ausgegangen ist, dass sein Nemesis längst nicht mehr existent ist. Eigene Elemente: * Handlung: Obgleich auch diese Saga zahlreiche Elemente diverser Videospiele, Filme und Bücher enthält, die auf Piraten basieren, ist die Handlung in großen Teilen vollkommen eigenständig. So wird weitergesponnen, was hätte geschehen können, wenn Sir Crocodile, nach den Ereignissen bei Marineford, einfach nach Alabasta zurückgekehrt wäre und sich seine dortige Machtbasis zurückgeholt hätte. Es entspinnt sich so eine eigene Geschichte, die zwar diverse Anleihen am Alabasta Arc aus dem originalen Kanon von "One Piece" entnimmt, diese jedoch mit zahlreichen eigenen Elementen und Handlungspunkten erweitert bzw. abändert. Trivia: *Die Tatsache, dass Sir Crocodile und ein Großteil seiner Agenten noch dieselben wie in der originalen Storyline sind, liegt darin begründet, dass die weitere Entwicklung dieser Charaktere im Anime noch nicht bekannt war, als diese Saga entstand. So änderte sich Crocodiles Werdegang dahingehend, dass er zwar an der Schlacht von Marineford teilnahm, danach allerdings nach Alabasta zurückkehrte, um Rache zu üben und das Pluton letztlich doch noch zu bekommen. *Der Handlungsabschnitt, welcher dem Anime One Piece entnommen wurde, stand zum Zeitpunkt der Entstehung dieser Saga bei den Ereignissen In Impel Down und dem Kampf gegen die CP 9. Daher waren die Strohhut-Piraten bereits in Alabasta und es wird im Lauf der Saga erwähnt, dass es in Impel Down mehrere Verwicklungen gab, dies bekommen die Charaktere allerdings nur am Rande mit. Etliches später, als der weitere Werdegang der Manga-Reihe dann bekannt war, wurde etabliert, dass die Handlungen in Marineford ebenfalls stattgefunden haben und Sir Crocodile und seine Agenten an den dortigen Ereignisses, wie im originalen Kanon, teilgenommen haben. *Der Handlungsabschnitt, welcher der Filmreihe Fluch der Karibik entnommen wurde, stand zum Zeitpunkt der Entstehung dieser Saga nach dem 3. Film. So wird von Barbossa während der Saga mehrfach erwähnt, dass Davy Jones tot sei und Will Turner seinen Platz eingenommen habe und auch, dass er keine Lust habe, diesen wiederzusehen, indem er stirbt. *Obwohl die Handlung von Fluch der Karibik auf dem Stand nach dem 3. Film ist, stehen Barbossa und seine Leute noch immer unter dem Fluch des Aztekengoldes und sind daher unsterblich. Dies wird im Verlauf der Handlung damit begründet, dass sie vom Fluch befreit waren, Ihn aber wieder auf sich genommen haben, als sie erkannt hatten, wie gefährlich die Welt ist und wie gering ihre eigene Schlagkraft gegen die übermächtigen Feinde ist, mit denen sie dank Vorsar in Kontakt gekommen waren. Sie haben daher den Schutz ihres Lebens durch die Unsterblichkeit dem exzessiven Piratenleben mit gewaltigen Gelagen und Unmengen von Rum vorgezogen. Kategorie:Sagas